Under The Rain
by worldreminiscence
Summary: Where everything comes to the surface and when in an instant, all of those vanishes from his grasp. AU.


**EDIT[Warning!]**: Even though this is a romance genre, it doesn't actually have romantic situation. Only _sense_ of romance between the two characters. To those who doesn't mind that, you may continue reading.

**A/N**: Hello! This idea had just popped out in my head while listening to a very sad melody... (Idk the title) And I'm sorry for not updating Paint A Criminal's Heart Fic. The past few months, I've been stressed and lost my words... I couldn't write. But now, it's coming back. I've started on it again. Though, during my very stressed-time, I've drawn a doujinshi for reliever. And it's a SasuHina Doujinshi. For those who are interested, you may check it on my DeviantArt! ^-^ The link is in my profile.

Anyone is welcome to leave a review, or criticism, I'll accept them all. To Anti-SasuHina fans... Please respect my and SasuHina fans liking to this pairing. Thank you to all! And Thank you for reading!

(This doesn't have much of a plot I guess... and I'm very sorry if they're OOC.)

* * *

**Under The Rain**

Maybe he had been blind all this time. That, or he just refused to see it. The fact that he wanted someone for him to hold onto, the fact that he needed someone for him to whisper his pains to... There wasn't anyone else who could give him that kind of comfort. He knew, it could only be _her_.

He knew that if it wasn't her, then it was no one. Yet, he pushed her away from his sight. Drove her away from his very being. And then locked himself away from her.

…

Until _recently_, that is. Until just recently, that was what he had been doing. But he learned to accept everything. Her everything. Finally, he learned to accept his everything.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

"Hinata..."

Sasuke muttered as he eyed her while she was cooking their food in the kitchen. She turned her head to his way, smiling. That ever so innocent smile... never failed to give him fluttery in the pit of his stomach.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Can you wait for a little bit more?"

She misunderstood when he called her name. For sure she thought, he was being impatient for the food. Which he wasn't. But he let it go, as there wasn't a point in correcting her. He just smirked before nodding.

He then decided to watch her, his eyes following her every moves. How could have he denied her? This frail woman who was always a support to him. How could have he hurt her? When all she ever wanted was to give him the comfort he was seeking.

Because of his idiocy, he almost lost her.

"...Sasuke-kun..."

He snapped from his trance when he heard her call for him. He didn't response, instead he waited for her to say something. He waited... and waited. In the end, nothing else aside from his name had come out from her that evening.

…

…

Sasuke, who was known as a genius, wasn't really a genius when it came to her. It was as though she could point out all his failing parts. As though she could see through his dirty self. But never ever had she said all those out in words. She understood him perfectly well. And she accepted all of him, his failures, his perfection, his mistakes, his affection.

Hinata never said something that would hurt his pride. And sometimes, he'd wonder if she could read people's mind.

…

It was raining. He went home, soaking wet. He anticipated a towel being held out to him but none came. He looked around the house, searching for one figure he was used to seeing there. Inside was dark, thunder growled outside. It was all silence. He was wrapped with this uncomfortable feeling that began to stir within him.

"Hinata?"

No response.

Sasuke already forgot his body dripping wet as he walked further inside his shelter. He called for her name, his lips slightly shivering from the coldness, and his muscles tensed under the nervousness that started to spread slowly inside his chest.

_Today's her birthday. I thought I told her yesterday to stay in the house until I arrive back home... Had she forgotten that?_

His eyebrows were now knitted together, as he opened the door to their room. He stood still. It was only silence. Then all of a sudden, his heart beat sped up. Confusion made its way to his head. Strange. Where did she go?

Sasuke went outside the room as he thought of the possible places she could be. He originally planned to take her out, and then he'd... he would...

Embarrassing to even think about it. Sasuke snorted as he took out a box of colored black from his pocket. He gripped it within his palm before deciding to look for her outside. Their town wasn't that big, and he had ideas of the possible places she would go to.

His footsteps left echoes behind him and he didn't bother taking a towel to dry himself. After all, it was raining outside quite strong, he'd get wet again even with an umbrella. Sasuke's heart beat sped up again, this time pounding louder in his ears. _Why?_

The more he walked closer to the front door of their house, the more his chest got crumpled inside.

…

He hadn't had the slightest idea that once he opened that door, he'd see the last thing he would want to see in his entire life.

…

Sasuke's eyes slowly went wider as each second passed. The time had stopped on him, and his strength suddenly escaped from his whole body. His muscles had been more tensed as his heart banged louder than earlier, it hurt. _It hurts._

Walking closer to him was the figure he was looking for since a while ago. But... it was different. Something was wrong. Could this be a dream? Nightmare? Because if not, then why would there be red stains on her whole body! The raindrops seemed to get heavier on his skin as he stepped forward, he forced himself to move. It was hard, as if his body was chained...

"Hina...ta?"

Suddenly, her name felt even more precious to him. And when he saw her about to fall forward, the chain that was binding him broke in an instant. He ran fast to her, catching her in his arms without hesitation.

"Hinata!"

He called her name once again. Sasuke held her to him as he looked at her. Her long dark bluish hair was clinging on her face and shoulder, her face that was the pale white was paler, with red lines on it. Her cloth, a total mess. His heart was crumpled harder. What was this? Why was he seeing her like this?

No words came out from his mouth. Hinata was wounded in face, and he could touch the liquid substance on her back, _blood_. It wasn't the rain. Couldn't possibly be the rain. It was warm. Contrasted to her body that was cold.

"S-sasuke-kun... Y-you... arrived...al...already..."

He gritted his teeth as his head was thrown into a haze.

"I... I'm... sorry... I w-wanted to be... here … when you a-arri–"

Hinata's words were cut off with her coughs, the red liquid dripping from the side of her lips. And he knew that his world was already crashing down when her last word reached his ears. His name.

He had lost her, in a different way. This time. _Completely._ Sasuke didn't notice it until then, he didn't realize that there was already a different substance flowing down from his eyes. Not the raindrops that continued to make ticking sounds against the houses' roofs.

_Tears._

He embraced the frail body of the woman he entrusted his everything to. His everything that now... had gone away with her.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

A month had passed since Hinata had gone to somewhere he couldn't reach anymore. It had also been a month since he stepped inside the house the two of them had shared.

_It hurts._

Sasuke walked to the kitchen. Hinata loved the kitchen. She loved cooking. She loved making something for him. She loved making him smile. And he... he loved her. All of her. He was about to walk away when at the corner of his eye, he saw a piece of paper in the dining table. It was just a piece of paper. A piece of junk. But when he took it and looked at it, he regretted thinking of it as a crap.

_Sasuke-kun, I'll be going outside for a while. I thought I'd bake a cake but there isn't any flour... so I'll go to the grocery store! Please wait for me a bit, I'll come back soon. I promise, I'll come back. From, Hinata._

He saw something dropped down on the paper. It spread, making the ink of the letters looked older than they were. This, again. _Again._

He gripped the newspaper he was holding all the while he was remembering his memories with her. The newspaper that had the head news "Young woman almost raped?" with the body message that in a narrow street, a highschool girl who happened to pass by saw a young woman with her cloth almost cut into edges fighting back against a man that lead her to being stabbed by the back.

Seemed like the highschool girl ran away before the suspect saw her. And she couldn't keep it to herself that she reported it to patrols.

...

Sasuke's eyes darkened into an endless passion of hatred. He burned the newspaper with his lighter. He'd make sure that the suspect pay with his soul and blood, brutally. More painful than he'd done to _his_ woman.

All this while he kept the piece of paper inside the pocket of his shirt.

At that moment, that piece of paper that he had called junk became the most important thing in his life.

* * *

Oh...well... I love SasuHina so much... so it was quite painful for me when I was typing this fic...

Have a good day/night to everyone!

~Terru


End file.
